Cute in the Morning
by FangandIggy
Summary: Rated M for intense sexual situations in future chapters. WARNING! FIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

Iggy's legs rested on the beige coffee table that sat in the middle of the spacious living room. The T.V flickered as the evening news came on. "It's been months since the bird kid stunt in a popular restaurant in New York. Where are they now? We now go live to..." The T.V went black. Iggy sighed. He often found himself growing tired of the publicity his wings brought him. These last few months had been relatively easy. Dr. Martinez's house was nice enough and Iggy was generally accustomed to where things were. Kitchen behind where he currently sat in the living room. Stairs a little to the left of the counter. Max's room was the first door to left upstairs. Then Fang's, then Nudge and Angel, Gazzy's, and finally his own.

He really couldn't complain too much. He had a family, a house, and… well he had a family and a house didn't he? Iggy pulled himself off the couch and started toward the stairs. _What time is it? I should probably jump in the shower before Max…_"Ouch!" His thought was interrupted as he fell on top of Fang in a less than graceful manner. "Ouch! It would be nice if you could _tell_ someone when you enter a room and spread yourself across the floor!" Iggy teased. "You could_ tell _someone before you give them a concussion!" Fang teased back. Iggy pulled himself off the floor. "I thought you were upstairs." Iggy stated as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Everyone's playing monopoly. I got bored." Fang responded. "Want to see what's on?" "Sure" Iggy said sitting down next to Fang on the floor.

Fang grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Iggy enjoyed how quiet Fang was. It left room to think. The exact opposite of Nudge. Fang flipped through the channels stopping on some cooking show. "So now we take the pan of sautéed pepper and mix them with our garlic sauce to create…." "HEY!" Gazzy yelled from upstairs. "Angel! No fair! You cheated!" "It's not cheating; it's using my god given talent." "God given my…" "Gazzy!" Max stopped his sentence before he could finish it. "Fang! Get up here and help me!" She yelled. Fang sighed "Kay. Sorry Igs. Gotta go." He ran upstairs leaving Iggy alone with his thoughts once again.

_Max is lucky to have Fang. If only I had someone to help me with things. _Ella was a lot younger than he was and not exactly a good match for him. She talked almost as much as Nudge. Almost. Iggy enjoyed peace and quiet. He wanted someone who knew when to just stop and listen. The clock beeped as it hit 11:00. _Eh. What's another night without a shower?_ Iggy pulled himself of the floor and headed up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang awoke to his alarm buzzing loudly. As he reached over to turn it off, he realized that it wasn't his alarm clock. It was Max's. He looked over to see Max sprawled out, hair a mess. Fang grinned. _Only you can look so cute in the morning. _He looked at the clock. 7:03. He got up silently and crept out the door and down the hall to his room. He threw on a grey t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Iggy was cooking breakfast.

"Sup Igs?" Fang said as he took a seat at the table. "Nothing much. Enjoying the peace before Ella gets up." Iggy paused, then grinned. "I heard you go into Max's room last night. How'd that go?" Fang suppressed a laugh. "She was just exhausted after breaking up the fight between Gazzy and Angel. Just wanted to talk." Iggy laughed. "That's all Ella ever wants to do." "Anything of interest?" Fang questioned. "Not unless you find what she had for lunch every day this week interesting." Their conversation was interrupted by Nudge's shrill yell from upstairs.

"MAAAAX! WHERE IS MY BRUSH!" "Maybe if you cleaned your room you could find it!" Max replied sternly. "Max! Can't you just come help me!" Max sighed loudly. "FAAAANG! I'm trying to do Angel's hair. Can you go help Nudge?" Fang closed his eyes briefly and let out a breath. "Got to go Igs." Fang pushed away from the table and ran swiftly up the stairs. Iggy smiled, for what reason he didn't really know. He turned off the stove and sat at the table, waiting for the chaos to come downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang closed the door to Nudge and Angel's room and quietly walked down the hall. He was exhausted from the day's events. Although he refused to show it, all of the activity lately had really worn him out. Both physically and emotionally. Max needed Fang. Fang was her rock. But who was Fangs rock? Max was becoming increasingly distant from him lately. These past few months had really brought out Max's maternal instincts. Now that life was starting to even out, she had more time to focus on the other Flock members. Which left Fang to the side, helping when Max needed it.

Fang crept down the stairs and let himself fall backwards onto the couch, His long legs dangling over the couches arm. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. Max, if you only knew what you're doing to me. His body stiffened as he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up. Iggy. "Hey what's up Igs?" "Just escaped for the depths of Ella room. Sup with you?" Iggy asked as he sat next to Fang's head on the couch. "Max is what's up." "Problem?" Fang paused. He sat up and stared at the TV. "I…I love Max. I love her so much. I would do anything for her. I'd die for her. You know that. But…I don't think I'm in love with her."

Iggy said nothing for a long while. Fang turned to face Iggy. "What are you thinking?" He asked. Finally Iggy responded. He spoke quietly, slow. As if he was carefully choosing each and every word. "I'm thinking that Max was never right for you. And Ella is never going to be right for me." Fang realized Iggy was digging his nails into his leg. The strawberry blonde turned his head away from Fang and closed his eyes tight. "Iggy, is there something wrong?" As Fang put his hand on Iggy's back, Iggy's nails dug deeper into his leg. In an instant, he realized what he had been looking for this whole time.

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward Fang. Fang stared into Iggy's unseeing blue eyes. In a swift movement, Iggy leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Fang's. Fang's eyes grew wide, yet he stayed still. His body was rigid as Iggy kissed him. Then for some reason he couldn't at the moment understand, Fang closed his eyes and placed his arm around Iggy's head. Fang gently kissed back as he stroked the others hair. They continued this way for another minute until they finally stopped. Fang pulled away only to see the other boys worried expression. He smiled. "I'm smiling Igs." Iggy's expression then changed to match Fang's. "I'm sorry." He said through a giggle. "Don't be." Fang replied as leaned in to kiss him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang awoke to sunlight in his eyes. He felt another body curled up next to his on the couch and turned his head expecting the usual sprawled out Max. Instead he found Iggy. Fang smiled. _I think you've got Max beat. Only you can look downright adorable in the morning. _Fang got up silently and crept up the stairs and slid into the bathroom with Fang-like silence. He turned on the shower and took of his worn t-shirt. _Crap._ He touched the patchy red marks on his neck. Love marks left from the previous night. Fang quickly showered and covered himself with a towel. He kneeled down to search under the cabinets for cover up. He could only hope that Max had at least a small stash of it. He searched the cabinet until he found a small tube of foundation. He applied it to his neck and swore he'd never tell anyone he was wearing makeup.

* * *

><p>Iggy heard an alarm clock beep and instinctively turned over to shut it off. He was shocked awake as he hit the living room floor. <em>What the hell? <em>It wasn't until the alarm from upstairs stopped that he remembered where he was. He slowly stood up off the floor and found his way to the stairs. As he ascended the stairs, he recalled the previous night's events. After that ballsy move on his own part, Fang seemed more than willing to go along with it. _Why is that?_ Iggy wondered. Had Fang thought about this before? If he had, he seemed to have already reached his answer.

* * *

><p>Max looked in the mirror and sighed. <em>Well, this is as good as it's gonna get. <em>She silently crept out of her room, knowing everyone but Fang would still be asleep. Fang was usually up right before her followed by Iggy. The rest of the flock generally didn't appear until breakfast. Max snuck down the hall and almost ran into Fang, who was wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh, um, hey." He said nervously and quite un-Fang-like. "Hey." Max smiled playfully and put her arms around her boyfriend's neck. As she leaned in the kiss him, she felt his hesitance. She let go. "What's wrong?" She asked. Fang tried hard to regain his composure and almost succeeded. Almost. "I..um. Nothing. I'm fine." "Oh. Okay then." Max knew that her trying to help Fang would only make things worse in the long run. When he had a problem, he would usually solve it himself. "I'll be downstairs." She ran downstairs leaving Fang with a thought that hadn't crossed him yet. _I'll be fine, but she won't be. _


	5. Chapter 5

The Flock sat in the living room watching T.V. Max was cuddled up next to Fang on the couch with her head lying on his neck. Iggy was lying with his head near Fang, his long legs hanging over the chairs arm. The younger Flock members were spread across the floor. Nudge was flipping quickly through channels until she finally settled on a romantic comedy. The young couple on the T.V began kissing. Max smiled and looked at Fang playfully. She slowly placed her hand on Fang's lap and began to gently pet him. Fang looked at Max and whispered so the others wouldn't hear.  
>"What are you doing?" Max grinned.<br>"Why don't we go upstairs?" Iggy heard this but said nothing. Please say no Fang. Please don't.  
>"Not right now, okay Max?" Max took her hand away and began to pout. That was one thing that she both hated and respected about Fang. If he wasn't in the mood, he couldn't be aroused into it. She sat back and resumed watching the T.V. Fang looked over to see Iggy surprising a smile. Fang hought for a minute before he got up.<br>"I'm tired guys. I'm going to bed." As he walked by Iggy, he purposely brushed against him. Iggy automatically got up.  
>"Yeah me too." He followed Fang up the stairs.<br>"Kay, night guys" Max said. As soon as the two boys were hidden from the others,  
>Fang gently took Iggy's hand and led him to his room. Fang quietly shut and locked the door. Fang slowly pushed the taller boy against the wall. Iggy stopped trying to pretend he wasn't immensely happy to be in such a position and let Fang kiss him. First soft, slow, then quicker and harder with purpose.<br>Iggy broke the connection.  
>"Are you sure your okay with this Fang? I mean, you didn't, seem…gay."<br>Fang smiled "I always felt Max and I didn't quite work. Now I know why." Fang walked over to the bed. "Come here."  
>Iggy obeyed. Fang guided the taller boy onto his lap. Iggy softly brushed the side of Fang's face before placing his lips back on his partners. Iggy pushed Fang down without breaking their connection. Their kissing became more violent as the two boys wrestled for dominance. While Iggy was on top, it soon became clear Fang was dominant as he began to take off his partner's shirt. Iggy quickly returned the favor by unclasping Fang's jeans. The gentleness of the encounter was gone now that both boys were eager to move forward. The moment left as the door swung open loudly. The boys looked to see Nudge staring wide-eyed.<br>"Iggy…" Fang stuttered. "You might want to get off me."  
>Iggy obeyed. "Who is it?" He said slowly. Nudge found it hard to speak.<br>"I...Umm, it's me Iggy. I just…I'm, gonna go now." Nudge practically ran down the hallway into her room.  
>"Great." Fang sighed. "Anybody could have caught us, and it had to be the gossip girl of the Flock."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Nudge are you okay?"  
>Nudge quickly took her gaze off of the two boys sitting across from her.<br>"Oh, um…yeah. I'm fine Max." Nudge lied. "I'm just tired. I was…up late…reading, um, this…magazine." She caught herself answering unasked questions and hastily drank her orange juice.  
>"Oh, ok then." Max returned to her breakfast. Fang met Nudge's eyes but quickly broke away. Iggy felt his partner's tense movement and rested his hand on Fang's thigh. Fang took his hand and squeezed it tight. He could only pray Nudge wouldn't give them away.<p>

NUDGE P.O.V:  
>Omigosh…omigosh. Fang! With Iggy! Omigosh! Okay. Calm down Nudge. You can do this. Breath. Happy place. Happy place. This is no different than if I had walked in on Fang and Max. Oh my gosh! Does Max know! Does anyone know! What if it's only me! I can't do this. I can't do this. Yes you can. You have to. Just forget it. It never happened. You didn't walk in on Fang and Iggy, having… intimate relations last night. You were just reading a magazine just like you told Max. Should I talk to Fang and Iggy? No! Because it never happened. Right.<p>

NO ONE'S P.O.V:  
>*It won't be long Nudge.* Nudge stiffened. *Fang will tell Max soon. He's not going to lead her on. He wouldn't. * Nudge shot a scared look at Angel. *I won't tell. I promise. They need to tell her on their own. Pinky swear.* While Nudge was angry about not being able to keep their secret, even when she didn't even speak, she was happy someone else knew. Max stood up and began to clear the table. As usual, the youngest Flock members scattered to avoid the work. The three older members remained to clean up.<br>"Hey Fang. I was thinking we go somewhere today. Just us." Max put emphasis on the last two words. Iggy silently swore. Fang, a naturally good liar, remained calm.  
>"Why can't we all go?" Max laughed seductively, well, as seductive as Max could be.<br>"I thought we could, you know, have some fun." Again, she put weight on the last few words. Fang played stupid. "The whole Flock could get out. Great idea." He spoke in such a way that closed the conversation. Max flinched at his mock stupidity. Iggy could barely keep from bursting out laughing as he dried the dishes. Fang would have to be blinder than me to not see her come on! He loved the way Fang could shut people down without them even knowing it.  
>"Umm, yeah I guess. Okay then, we could…go to the beach today."<br>Fang smiled at his success "Sounds great! I'll go tell everyone." He gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek before he left her staring at the stairs, wondering what had happened to her partner.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was already high in the sky as The Flock landed gracefully on the deserted beach. Minus Gazzy who had already made a show of doing a midair  
>cannon ball into the ocean.<br>"Well, here we are!" Max said, a bit too cheerful, no doubt still pouting from being turned down earlier. She wasn't about to give up that easily. She removed her shirt and shorts revealing her black bikini.  
>"Fang!" she giggled. "Can you come put sunscreen on my back?" Fang laughed, internally of course. He had to give her credit for her persistency.<br>"You don't burn." By this time, Max wanted to beat the crap out of Fang. She could have had Angel not begged for Max to come swim with her and Nudge. Max acquiescently agreed and Angel pulled her by the arm into the water. As soon as they were gone, Iggy collapsed on the sand laughing. Fang grinned.  
>"What?" Iggy was lying on his back in the sand in hysterics.<br>"You don't burn." He repeated.  
>"Shut up." Fang said through his own laughter. Iggy heard Fang take of his clothes and toss them aside and did the same. Fang grew silent.<br>"What?"Iggy asked self-consciously. Fang smiled "Nothing. Your just, cute is all." Iggy blushed.  
>"Spread your wings." Iggy obeyed. He opened his pure white wings as far as they would go. They blocked out the midday sun leaving the two boys in the shade. Fang stood admiring his partner.<br>"You're beautiful. I hope you know that." Iggy folded his wings in.  
>"Really?" He whispered.<br>"Very." He stood quiet for a minute before he spoke again.  
>"We better get in the water before Max jumps me right here on the beach. Iggy smiled.<p>

"Okay."

_What the hell are they laughing at? Do I really look that bad in this bikini?_ Max looked down. She was far from flat-chested and knew it. She looked back up to see Iggy with his wings fully extended. _What is he doing? If he were stretching he would have folded them back in by now._ She looked at Fang. What she saw shocked her. He was blushing. Never in the 15 years she had known Fang had she seen him blush. Not even during their love making. *Don't think too hard Max.* Max quickly turned to see Angel smiling.  
>"What? What is that supposed to…" Max froze. "Oh my god. No, that's ridiculous! Fang's not, I mean we…" She stopped, remembering Angel was there. She looked back at the boys who were now running towards them.<em> That's crazy. He's just got a sunburn. Fang doesn't blush and he's defiantly not gay.<em> Angel was still looking at her smiling.  
>"What do you know?"<br>"Nothing you won't find out soon enough." Max went from shocked to furious._ I'll prove he's not gay. I'll prove he still loves me!_ Max ran out of the water and tackled Fang to the ground. Before he had a chance to speak, she kissed him. Iggy heard the contact next to him.  
>"Max just stop!" Max broke the kiss and looked up at Iggy.<br>"He doesn't love you anymore." His words caught her off guard. Iggy looked to Fang for support but got none. "Fang, tell her. Tell her now." Fang, still pinned under Max, said nothing.  
>"Tell me what!" Max yelled. Fang opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.<br>"Fine. I get it. I'm sorry I ever kissed you." Iggy quickly opened his wings, sending grains of sand everywhere. He violently flew off towards  
>their home. Fang finally pushed Max off of him.<br>"Great. Just great." Max just stared at Fang as he threw on his clothes and took off after Iggy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. It took awhile. Just in case you didn't know, sentences starting and ending with *'s are Angel's telepathic speaking.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I ever kissed you.<em> The words still rang through Max's head, making her dizzy. She stood expressionless, staring at the sky where Fang had long since disappeared from._ I'm sorry I ever kissed you._ The words stung like alcohol on an open wound. At first she didn't understand it. The idea was to abstract to hold on to. The harsh words didn't process until Fang was almost out of sight. When it finally clicked, thoughts flooded Max's head in an order she wasn't particularly proud of. _Fang is gay! Iggy's gay! Did he leave me because he's a better kisser? Why didn't I know? How long has this been going on? Oh god what have they done! I wonder if they…_ Something cut off her sentence.

*No, they haven't. Nudge made sure of that* Max was so engulfed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the remaining Flock members standing behind her.  
>"Wh… What?" Max stuttered.<br>*To answer your questions, yes, they are very gay, and very happy together. I don't think it has anything to do with your kissing. You didn't know because they were careful. Not long, and again, nothing….much.* Max could only stare at Angel. Nudge and Gazzy stood  
>oblivious to the telepathic conversation occurring right in front of them.<br>"I…I wanted to tell you Max I really did but Angel told me not to."  
>"You both knew!" Max yelled.<br>"Knew what! What the heck is going on here!" Gazzy begged.  
>"What's going on here is apparently everyone knew about this but me." Max snapped.<br>"Well clearly not cause I got no idea what's even going on." Max opened her mouth to explain but found the words too painful. Instead Angel enlightened him.  
>*Fang and Iggy are together and Max is having a hissy fit.*"<br>WHAT!" Max threw her face into her hands. She felt the overwhelming need to cry but couldn't in front of the young Flock members. She only felt comfortable crying in front of Fang, who was now taken out of the equation.  
>"How could you all do this?" Her tone was not angry, but sad and accusing.<br>"I didn't even know till like, 2 seconds ago!" Max wanted to open her wings and fly away. Far away. Anywhere. Into a nice solid rock wall maybe. But she was stuck babysitting her children she felt betrayed her.  
>"Max, please don't be mad." Nudge whispered. "Even if we told you, what would you have done?" She grew furious because she knew Nudge was right.<br>"I COULD HAVE…." Max stopped, and broke down. "What did I do?" She sobbed. "What did I do?" Angel gently took her hand.  
>"Let's go home Max." Max looked down at the small blonde girl. She wore a sad, sympathetic smile. She obeyed and opened her wings, sad and slow. The children followed suit and they took off toward their broken home.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter contains lyrics (they start with a *) I encourage you to listen to the song. I felt it fit pretty well to this situation. Song is When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down.**

* * *

><p>I'm an idiot. I am an absolute idiot. Fang silently cursed himself as he flew as fast as he could, looking for Iggy. Why didn't I say something? Was I just trying to protect her, or do I still have feelings for her? He could only hope Iggy was okay and hadn't already flown face first into a tree.<p>

Iggy sat on their living room floor, sobbing into his knees. He had miraculously made it home with no assistance. Stupid Fang. Stupid Max. He was trying his best to stay angry, but just when he got there, he remembered Fang calling him beautiful. He had felt wanted. Wanted for more than just some stupid experiment. But of course, it was all just a lie. He knew The Flock had already forgotten about the incident. Fang had lied to Max, said it was all some stupid fling. But he would know he was lying. He would know he had called Iggy beautiful. He would feel bad. Right? Iggy was so into his thoughts he almost didn't hear the stereo turn on. He got up to turn it off but stopped in the middle of the room and listened.

*There's another world inside of me  
>That you may never see<br>There're secrets in this life  
>That I can't hide<br>Somewhere in this darkness  
>There's a light that I can't find<br>Maybe it's too far away...  
>Or maybe I'm just blind...<br>Or maybe I'm just blind...  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>Hold me when I'm scared<br>And love me when I'm gone  
>Everything I am<br>And everything in me  
>Wants to be the one<br>You wanted me to be  
>I'll never let you down<br>Even if I could  
>I'd give up everything<br>If only for your good  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>You can hold me when I'm scared<br>You won't always be there  
>So love me when I'm gone<br>Love me when I'm gone...  
>When your education X-Ray<br>Cannot see under my skin  
>I won't tell you a damn thing<br>That I could not tell my friends  
>Roaming through this darkness<br>I'm alive but I'm alone  
>Part of me is fighting this<br>But part of me is gone  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>Hold me when I'm scared<br>And love me when I'm gone  
>Everything I am<br>And everything in me  
>Wants to be the one<br>You wanted me to be  
>I'll never let you down<br>Even if I could  
>I'd give up everything<br>If only for your good  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>You can hold me when I'm scared<br>You won't always be there  
>So love me when I'm gone<br>Or maybe I'm just blind...  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>Hold me when I'm scared<br>And love me when I'm gone  
>Everything I am<br>And everything in me  
>Wants to be the one<br>You wanted me to be  
>I'll never let you down<br>Even if I could  
>I'd give up everything<br>If only for your good  
>So hold me when I'm here<br>Right me when I'm wrong  
>You can hold me when I'm scared<br>You won't always be there  
>So love me when I'm gone<br>Love me when I'm gone...  
>Love me when I'm gone<br>When I'm Gone  
>When I'm Gone<br>When I'm Gone*

"Fang?" Iggy whispered cautiously. "I'm sorry Iggy. I'm so, so sorry. I should have told her. I'm sorry. I just…." Fang stopped speaking. "Are you crying?" Iggy whispered. "No." Of course they both knew this was an obvious lie. Iggy walked over to Fang, and put his hand on Fang's face. "I forgive you." "You shouldn't." "I know. But I do." Iggy kissed Fang slowly and meaningful. He pulled away. "I love you Fnick." He whispered. "I love you too Igs."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_**Well it's been like a year since I continued this and for that I am sorry. I kinda just lost touch with this fandom after the last book which pissed me off tremendously. Then I found this in my old computer and was like "Man I should finish that." Thanks for everyone who's still following this story. This is not the last chapter. The last chapter will either be the next or the one after that, I'm not sure. What I am sure off is that the next chapter will have explicit sexual content so if you're not interested in reading that I'd skip the next chapter. But most likely that's what you've all been waiting for. Thanks again.**

Fang composed himself quickly swiped away the tears from his face, though Iggy couldn't tell either way. "Is Max gonna be okay?" Iggy said quietly. Fang sighed. "Max's anger is gonna be hotter than hell but yeah. She'll get over it eventually." Both boys stood in silence for a moment, knowing this wouldn't resolve that easily. As if on cue, the door opened with more force than necessary, effectively breaking the silence. Max stood in the open door frame, fists clenched as if she were ready to beat the crap out of both of them. But she visibly trembled in a way that voiced her true emotions.

"Max…" Fang stammered. "Where is everyone?" Max spoke in a voice that trembled with her body, yet would seem strong to someone who didn't know her well. "I told them to go get ice cream. They don't need to hear this." Max snorted as she slammed the door behind her. "Except it's a little late for Nudge. Try locking the door next time you decide to cheat on me, Fang." Her words were icy and filled with hatred. "We…I did. The lock must be broken." Fang quickly swore at himself internally. _She doesn't want to hear about why your affair didn't work, idiot._

"Max," He tried again. "I love you. I love you more than you could possibly know. I never wanted to hurt you. Iggy didn't either. I didn't intend for this to happen. But it did. I can be sorry for the way it panned out and I am, but I can't be sorry for it happening in the first place. I…Max…" Fang searched for the words but was having difficulty. "I do love you. Really I do. I love you like a sister, a mother, a role model. I think you're the most beautiful girl in this freaked up world we call home. But I also love Iggy. I realize this now. I love Iggy like I thought I loved you and that's not your fault. You mean so much to me; you don't even know. But I just can't bring myself to feel for you romantically like I once did. Maybe…maybe I was just confused. And I'm sorry I had to use you to find out who I really am. But it looks like this is who I am after all." Fang stopped speaking for a moment. Feeling his speech was too emotional coming from him, he added abruptly "End point, I love you, I love Iggy, two different types of love, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Max stared blankly at Fang before turning to look at Iggy, who looked greatly embarrassed at Fang's confession. After a few uncomfortable seconds, she spoke. "You love him like that too, Iggy?" Iggy nodded slightly. "Yeah." He replied simply. "Yeah I do." Max grew quiet again. This time it was Fang who broke the silence. "Is that okay, Max?" Max didn't respond for quite some time. She turned her gaze to focus on the ground. Fang witnessed a few lone tears fall to the ground, darkening the carpet. "Oh Max…" He cooed, stepping forward to pull her into a hug. He was surprised when she didn't fight back. "Max I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know this is hard." He nuzzled her head with his and let her cry into his shoulder for a good minute before she finally pulled away to look at him.

"It is hard. But if it's what's best for you then…then I guess I'll just have to deal." Max attempted a half smile which Fang returned. Max sniffled and let out a weak laugh. "Come here Iggy. You might as well get a hug too while we're at it." Iggy smiled and walked forward into Max's arms and hugged her tightly. When the two separated, Max sniffled again and spoke awkwardly. "Well um, I guess I should go make sure The Flock isn't destroying the city or whatever. And after that we'll probably see a movie or something so…We should be back around 10…or 11. Let's go with 11." Fang looked at the clock. It was only 2 p.m. now. It was clear Max was giving Iggy and him some time alone. A lot of time alone. "Okay. Have fun." Max nodded and stood awkwardly for a few seconds before walking out the door and leaving.


End file.
